Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-99.248.118.3-20120503215135
"Let's make a camp 'ere," growled Ruggy, tossing a random branch on the forest floor. "Good idea," said the little girl, Rhea. She put her twelve-inch knives into her belt and set off into the woods to gather firewood. Ruggy dumped his pack on the ground, opening it and grabbing a pack of crackers. He shoved them in his mouth hungrily. Quasar was watching him. "What?" he snarled through a mouthful of crackers. Quasar turned away. Just then, there was a scream from the woods. Rhea came hurrying back, fear alight in her eyes. Ruggy rolled his eyes. Little girls were scared of everything. But her next words made his blood run cold. "There are skeletons lying in the woods!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Widget and Clocker hung in the tree. They were readying themselves, watching the pathetic little campfire that the Careers had brewed up in the dead of night. Sigh. Stupid, stupid. Well, at least they'd had the sense to post a guard. The dark District One boy, Quasar, was it? Widget rolled her eyes. What parents had the sense to name a District One child after a type of galaxy? Wasn't that her District's job to have the scientific names? Or maybe even District Five? Hm, whatever. Too bad he was hot. He'd still have to die. Widget observed her knife blade while licking her lips. Clocker eyed her cautiously. "Which ones are you gonna take?" "All of them, of course." Clocker fidgeted in the tree. For a while, she thought he was going to say something. But he just turned in his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Widget sighed and rolled her eyes. He was so useless. But he could carry stuff. Tonight, they'd attack, as soon as the moon had risen... ----------------------------------- Kay ran toward the screams. The moon was just rising over the horizon, allowing her to see what was in front of her. A little bit. But she ran smack into another person! She bit back the automatic 'sorry' on the tip of her tongue, and whipped out her knife. But the boy tribute in front of her just yelled, "RUN!" She heard the yowls and she did. But not before skeletal claws raked down her leg in a searing agony. ------------------------------------------ Rush ran past the girl. He heard her call of pain and forced himself to not to turn around and help. Right now, he had to worry about getting himself safe. Not for his sake. But for the sake of his sister. Tigerlily still loved him, despite his depression at Larina's death. His mother and father, well, they tolerated him. But he wanted to go back... He actually wanted to go back. He didn't want to die yet. But he did... "Go!" screamed the girl behind him, giving him a shove. Without warning, he rolled down a rocky slope, crashing right into Thalia. -------------------------- Lunar watched the scene unfold, chewing an apple core in her mouth and massaging her numb feet. She watched the lifeless toes twitch a little as she poked a nerve. She sighed and looked at the moon, feeling... that feeling rise inside of her. The one she had to keep locked away. The one she had to get rid of. The one she had to keep locked away... Away... She whimpered and scraped off some tree bark. It clattered to the ground like her sanity.